


Will You, or Will You Not?

by thebluesideofmyworld (myblueworld)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/thebluesideofmyworld
Summary: The three times when Will asked Nico about marriage.And the one time when he screwed up.Well, kind of.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I supposed to be writing another chapter for Our Songs, but this idea refused to leave me so here have a fluffy Solangelo stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Will asked Nico whether he wanted to get married, Will was 16 years old.

Will didn’t know why or what it was exactly that made the thought crossed his mind. Probably it was the perfect weather, or the way the sky looked so blue. Or the way the sunlight seeped in through the leaves of the big oak tree where they were spending their afternoon.

Or maybe, it was because of Nico. The way his dark hair felt so soft between Will’s fingers as he played with it. The way he looked like a beautiful contrast of the summer palette of the scene. The way just being with Nico made Will’s heart constrict with so much affection. It was almost scary how this small boy laying his head on Will’s lap could make Will feel so many emotions at once.

Whatever it was, the question just blurted out from Will.

“Neeks, do you want to get married someday?”

Nico’s eyes opened at once, then he blinked.

Will already regretted asking the question when Nico sat up. The serene expression that he had two seconds ago disappeared, as he was looking at Will with confusion.

“What?”

“Hey... relax, Neeks,” Will said. He laughed, a bit nervously. He ruffled Nico’s hair. “It’s not like I am asking you to marry me.”

Nico stared at Will with an unreadable expression. Or maybe Will just didn’t dare to guess whether Nico was disappointed; or he was relieved that no, Will’s question wasn’t exactly a marriage proposal.

“I mean… At least, not _now_ …” Will added, rather quietly. He looked down, and reached out for Nico’s hand. He held it, and watched the way Nico’s fingers filled the gap between his. It’s soothing. To have Nico’s hand in his. Will looked up again to meet Nico’s eyes, and smiled softly.

Nico bit down his lower lip, then he looked away from Will. For a while, it looked like he was lost in his thoughts.

“Come here,” Will said, letting go of Nico’s hand just so he could pull Nico closer to him. Nico leaned his head on Will’s shoulder. Will sneaked his arm around Nico’s back to hold him. Nico’s hand found Will’s and held it.

“Is that even _possible_ ?” Nico asked. His voice laced with doubts. “A boy, getting married to _another boy_?”

“It is,” Will said, knowing that it might be something that Nico still had some trouble to believe in. Heck, months ago, it took quite some time and many conversations to make him believe that yes, a boy could have a boyfriend. “It might not seem possible decades ago, Neeks. But yes, it is possible now.”

“Are we even going to get to that point, though?”

The question was more than just about whether they would still be together, years from now. It was also a question of whether they would still be around.

“Hey,” Will said. “Let’s not think about whether we would ever going to get there.”

“What should we think about, then?’

“Let’s just think about how wonderful it would be when we get there.”

Nico snorted. “Always the optimistic one, aren’t you, Solace?”

“The romantic one, to be exact,” Will said, and placed a soft kiss on Nico’s temple.

For a while, none of them said anything. Will mindlessly drew small circle on the back of Nico’s hand that he was holding.

“But… We don’t have to, you know…” Will said carefully. “I mean… People don’t have to get married to stay together…”

Nico still didn’t say anything, and Will honestly had no idea what it was running through Nico’s mind. And naturally, just like he did whenever he got nervous about something, Will started rambling.

“I mean… yeah, getting married sounds nice and wedding parties are always fun but… it’s just a piece of paper, right? And people don’t have to get married to stay together, as long as they love each other it won’t really matter, right? As long as they’re happy I think-“

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

There was amusement in Nico’s voice. Will tilted his head a bit so he could look at Nico. Nico’s eyes were closed, but the tips of lips curled up just a bit, into the vaguest of smile. Will let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay,” Will said. He took Nico’s hand to his lips, and pressed a light kiss on the knuckles. Nico shifted so he was laying his head on Will’s lap. Will gently runs his fingers through the strands of Nico’s hair. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed by, and Will wished there was a kind of magic where he could freeze this moment. Not just a picture of them, together like this. But also the feeling of contentment. The feeling of serene and peacefulness, just because they were together.

Nico opened his eyes. He gazed at the sky. “I think… I went to a wedding party once. When I was a kid,” Nico said. 

“In Italy?”

Nico hummed. His brows furrowed down a bit, and there was a small frown on his face, like he was trying to concentrate on calling back a memory.

“I can’t even remember whose wedding that was,” Nico said. “Probably one of my aunts? Or maybe it was one of my Mama’s friends?”

Will gently ran his finger on Nico’s brow, smoothing out the line. “What else that you can remember?” Will asked, as he started to lightly massage Nico’s temple with his fingers. Sometimes Nico had flashes of memories from his past, and whenever he tried to remember about the memory clearly, he had a headache.

“I remember wearing a suit? And eating cakes.”

“Wedding cakes are always the best.”

“I remember seeing Mama danced. Maybe with Hades? Or was it my grandfather? But I remember how she smiled and laughed and looked so pretty in her yellow dress. It was flowing around her.”

“That sounds lovely…”

Nico stayed quiet for a moment before he continued. “Bianca also danced with me that day. She wore a green dress.”

Will kissed the crown of Nico’s head. Nico closed his eyes again for a while. When he opened it, his dark eyes were gazing at something far away. At a distant memory.

“I don’t…really remember what else that happened, or who else that was there. But I remember that… there was music. And cakes. And people were smiling and laughing.” Nico sighed. He took one of Will’s hands that was massaging his temple, and put it over his chest.

“I remember that everyone was happy. _I_ was happy.”

Will smiled. “I’m glad that it was a happy memory.”

“Yeah,” Nico said. “And I guess…you’re right. Wedding parties sound like fun.”

A small flower of hope bloomed inside Will’s chest. “We can have a fun wedding party for our wedding.”

Nico snorted, but his cheeks turned into a shade of red. “As long as we can make sure that Apollo is not the wedding singer.”

Will laughed. His chest was filled with warm and light air and he was just so so happy and optimistic and everything felt lighter and looked brighter.

“It’s something that can be arranged,” Will said. “As long as I get to pick the song for our first dance.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Will asked Nico about marriage, they were just starting a new phase in their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update because I am writing the next chapter for Our Songs so I hope I can focus on that one after I post this one.

They still have a few boxes left to unpack. But it’s already late and they were both exhausted. Besides, it’s Friday anyway, so they still have Saturday and Sunday to do the unpacking and putting the stuff where they want to be before Will started his first day in med school. So they decided to go to bed and get their much-needed rest.

Their bed, Will thought giddily as he lied down on the fresh sheets. It was dark with only dim light from the street lamps seeping in from the blue curtains. But when Will stared at the ceiling, he knew that it was painted in sky blue, with stripes of dark blue lining up the part where the ceiling meets the walls.

It wasn’t much. Just a small one-bedroom apartment, but at least it’s close enough to Cornell, where Will had received a scholarship for his study.

It was just almost too good to be true, Will had a hard time to believe in his luck. Getting a degree in Biochemistry from the University of New Rome where he went through the premed track hadn’t really been a surprise. Almost all of the demigods who decided to go to college went there anyway. But to receive a financial aid to go to the med school like what he had always dreamed about? Now _that,_ was one of the best things ever happened in his life. Will was aware that it probably had something to do with how the Apollo’s legacies pulled some strings. But still.

One great thing was followed by another great thing. After four years of going through some sort of long-distance relationship with Nico while doing his undergrad, Nico agreed to move in together into this small apartment. Nico himself finally managed to get a high-school diploma after passing the GED test. And now while doing some stuff for Hades every once in a while, he took some online classes to have a degree in criminal justice.

Just thinking about Nico made something fluttered pleasantly inside Will’s chest. He turned around to lie on his side. He smiled as he watched Nico, who was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Will gently brushed Nico’s hair from covering his forehead. Nico’s eyes fluttered open.

“You’re not sleeping yet?” Nico asked sleepily.

“Not really sleepy yet,” Will said, half-whispering.

“Well, _I_ want to sleep. I’m exhausted,” Nico said and closed his eyes again.

Will chuckled and snaked his arm around Nico, pulling him closer. Nico groaned but shifted towards Will, and rested his cheek on Will’s shoulder.

Will kissed Nico’s forehead and started playing with Nico’s hair. Nico let out a content sigh.

 _I can get used to this_ , Will thought, unconsciously smiling. And his heart swelled to remember that Nico would be the first sight that he saw once he opened his eyes tomorrow. And the day after. And the days after. That thought made a warm rush through his vein. The thought that Nico would be the last thing that he saw before he fell asleep at night, and Nico would be the first thing he saw when the morning came.

 _Yeah. That would be nice_ , Will thought.

And another thought crossed Will’s mind. He wouldn’t mind having this for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Neeks?”

A wordless grunt was the only answer that came from Nico.

“You still want to get married, right?”

Nico got tensed for a second. Will’s heart missed a beat.

“What do you mean?” Nico asked him back without looking up at Will.

Wills shrugged. He continued playing with the soft strand of Nico’s hair. It was still a bit damp from the shower, and smelled faintly of cinnamon.

“I mean, now that we live together… I guess… it’s just nice if we can… stay together…”

Will let the words _for the rest of our lives_ stayed as a secret hope inside his heart.

“You said that people don’t have to get married to stay together.”

Will bit his lower lip. A piece of his heart shattered.

“Well, yeah. I guess I did say so.”

Will took a deep breath, and let it out in a long sigh, half-aware of how it was a bit shaky. Nico was right. Indeed, they didn’t actually need a piece of paper to stay together. It’s not like Will was obsessed with the idea of getting married. What he wanted, what he really wanted, was to be with Nico.

But getting married wasn’t exactly an idea that Will was against to. It wasn’t like Will never secretly thought of writing his name as _Will Solace-di Angelo_ (it sounded better on his tongue than Will di Angelo-Solace). And getting married seemed to be one of the most logical things to settle down. To have a more solid future together.

But if it wasn’t something that Nico wanted, then maybe it wasn’t something meant for them.

And Will would be fine with it. As long as they could still stay together. Will couldn’t lie about the slightly bitter disappointment, creeping in a small hole in his chest. But he would be fine.

Nico still said nothing, but he ran his palm gently over Will’s chest.

Will let out another shaky sigh. He tried to smile. Nico couldn’t see it, of course. But Will hoped that the smile that he was trying to put on could mask the emotion in his voice.

“So it’s not something you want, then?”

Nico stopped running his palm over Will’s chest. He pushed himself up, and used his elbow as leverage as he stared at Will. Nico cocked his head a little. Even in the darkness, Will could feel how Nico’s eyes were looking at his own, through his own.

“What made you think that I don’t want to be with you forever?” Nico asked. His voice was low but somehow it still sounded too loud in the darkness.

“I am not talking about you not wanting to be together-“

“Do _you_ not want us to be together?”

“I do! I mean, I do want us to be together! You know I love you, Nico. I love you so much, I want to always be with you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Will sighed. “I mean…is getting married something that you want? Or it's not exactly something that you're thinking about?”

Nico pressed his index finger on Will’s lips gently. There was a small smile on his own. And Will knew that it was the kind of smile that Nico kept only for Will to be the receiving end. A smile that made Will fell in love all over again.

“Let’s see if we can keep this apartment in one piece together, then we’ll think about that other stuff, okay?”

The stone inside Will’s chest melted into warm honey.

“Okay,” Will whispered. Nico gently placed a chaste kiss on Will’s lips, then he lied down again, cheek pressing against Will’s chest.

“So you’re going to say yes if I ask you to marry me?”

Nico snorted. “If you ask me the question, it’s better be in a way that made me cry in happiness.”

Will laughed and it sounded so loud in the comfortable darkness around them.

“Noted,” Will said.

“And if you’re not crying when you see me on the aisle, I am canceling the wedding.”

Will smiled as he ran his hand over Nico’s side. He kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“I love you so much, Nico. So much.”

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

What Nico said wasn’t exactly an answer to Will’s question. But it’s a possibility. And possibility meant hope. So Will let the flowers of hope bloomed in his chest. He let the butterflies danced happily inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think about it :D (or tell me what time did you read this. or what class were you in when you were reading this with your phone hidden behind the table. or what things you supposed to be doing while you're browsing through AO3 and ended up reading this fic. or whatever.)  
> 2\. I've written something about Will being in med school in my previous but this was the first time I really did some research on how med school and residency work in the US and I am just so embarrassed about how inaccurate I had been in my previous fics.  
> 3\. Say hi to me on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld  
> 4\. Will be updated next week!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Will asked Nico about getting married, he screwed up. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you expect?

It’s his last day of residency, and Will couldn’t wait to go home. After collecting the needed signature for all the paperwork needed, he did another round in the hospital, saying goodbye to his patients. Being himself, Will couldn’t help but to feel some sort of emotional attachment to the children who have been under his care during the residency. And it was a bit heartbreaking to say goodbye to them. But on the other hand, he was excited to start his new job. Just a few weeks before his residency ended, Will had gotten a job offer that would start in two weeks. Looked like all those long hours of hard work finally showed some results.

Will opened the door, and walked in to their apartment. It’s still the same apartment that they had lived in since Will started med-school, around seven years ago. But now that Will had secured a job and with Nico’s job, they could probably start thinking of moving into a more decent one.

Will put his keys on the cabinet. “Babe? I’m home.”

“In the kitchen!”

Will made his way to the kitchen, bringing along the bottle of wine that he got as a gift from his mentor. He could hear the sound of music coming from Nico’s phone that he put on the table. He stopped on the door frame, inhaling the delicious scent of herbs and spices. He smiled as he leaned on the door frame, relishing the sight. Nico was in front of the stove. With a spoon in his hand, he’s watching whatever it was in that he had in the pan.

Will made his way to Nico, and put an arm around Nico’s shoulder. He planted a kiss on Nico’s temple.

“Hey,” he said as he pulled himself just a bit from Nico.

Nico’s smile was still something that made Will’s heart jumped like crazy.

“Hey,” Nico said. “You’re home. Finally.” Nico tiptoed a little so he could kiss Will’s cheek.

“I bring some wine,” Will said, showing the bottle that he was holding to Nico. “Dr. Reagan gave it to me as a farewell gift.”

“Nice,” Nico said. “I like him a lot. He’s such a nice guy.” Nico took the bottle from Will and placed a hand over Will’s chest.

“Wait here,” he said. Will raised his eyebrows. With a confused expression, his eyes followed Nico who walked to the other side of the kitchen. That’s when he saw their crystal vase on the cabinet, filled with red roses and sunflowers. Nico put the bottle next to the vase, and took one of the roses.

Will leaned on the counter, smile weaved in to his face as he watched Nico fondly. With a rose in his hand, Nico walked towards Will. The small smile curled on Nico’s lips still sent a shiver down Will’s spine as he handed Will the rose.

“I got you flowers,” Nico said. He tiptoed to peck Will’s lip. “Congratulations on finishing your residency."

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, as Nico looped his around Will’s waist.

“And people think _I_ am the romantic one,” Will teased. He brought the rose to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent.

“You are,” Nico said. “The romantic one, and the annoying one,” he added, resting the side of his face on Will’s chest. “But I am so proud of you, _tesoro_.”

“I love you, darling,” Will said, sealing it with a kiss on the top of Nico’s head.

“I love you too,” Nico said, pulling himself so he could look up at Will. “Now go have a shower and change your shirt.”

Will flicked Nico’s nose with the rose. “Whatever you say, darl.” He planted another kiss on Nico’s forehead before going to their bedroom to do what Nico said.

About half an hour and a fresh shirt later, he walked back into their kitchen. The vase with the flowers was now on the table that has been set up. Nico even put the nice table cloth that he usually reserved for when they had guests coming over. Nico was placing the napkins that he had folded into some complicated shape. He brushed some of his rebellious hair that fell over his forehead and looked up.

Years of being together, and still, the moment their eyes met made Will breathless.

Nico smiled. He already took off his apron, and he was wearing the gray shirt that looked so good on him. With a few wide steps, Will made his way towards Nico. He pulled Nico into his arms, and kissed his forehead.

“I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Nico chuckled, slowly running his palm over Will’s chest. “For what? For finally finishing your residency? For getting the job that you have always dreamed of?”

“For having you with me. All these times.”

“Don’t go all sappy on me, Solace. You still have to do the dishes after this.”

Will kissed the top of Nico’s head. He knew that he kissed Nico a lot but he couldn’t care less, he would do it whenever he wanted to.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Will closed his eyes, pleased to realize how Nico’s breathing and his fell into the same rhythm. Will was pretty sure that if he put his hand over Nico’s chest, he could feel the way their heartbeat in the same rhythm too.

Then he heard the first of notes of his favorite songs coming from Nico’s phone.

Will opened his eyes, and slid down his hands from Nico’s shoulder to his hips.

“Dance with me,” Will said, started moving his hips to the tunes. Nico let out a small laugh that sounded like a heavenly music to Will’s ears.

“You suck at dancing, _tesoro_ ,” Nico said, but followed along. He looped his arms around Will’s neck, and swayed to the music.

Nico was right, of course. Will sucked at dancing, and Nico was far better. So Will let Nico lead them, as they slowly moved around their small kitchen. Nico hummed along to the song, and Will felt they were dancing on the clouds. He wished he had the magic to freeze this whole moment into a glass bubble that he would place carefully on his bedside table, right next to frame that held their picture together.

Their eyes locked and Will was just so so in love with Nico. He marveled at how Nico’s dark eyes held a twinkle, as if he kept stars behind those eyes. He stared in awe at how the tips of Nico’s lips curled up into a crescent moon, forming the most wonderful smile.

It’s been years and both of them have changed and grown so much. But they were still so much in love with each other like years before. No. Scratch that. They loved each other even more than before. Nico was the one that made Will wanted to go through another day, because he knew that Nico would be a part of it. Nico was still the one who could make him believe that everything would be alright, because they had each other. Nico would always be the one, the only one who Will could dream of having a future with. Will could see himself holding Nico in his arms like this tomorrow, next year… Gods, Will could see them holding each other like this five, fifteen and even fifty years from now.

And it was like an epiphany for Will. That Nico was, still, and would always be the one that Will wanted to be with. Forever.

For-

“Marry me.”

Nico raised his eyebrows, looking dazed, like he didn’t really catch what Will just sad. “Huh?”

Will stopped dancing, and took both of Nico’s hand into his.

“Marry me, Nico.”

Nico looked positively confused now. He stared at Will, some strands of his dark hair falling over his wide eyes.

“Will?”

“Nico, I’m not just asking you whether you ever think of getting married someday. This time I am really asking you to marry me,” Will said, words falling out from his lips quickly as he stared back at Nico, hoping that Nico understands how much he wanted this.

He took a deep breath, then kneel down on one knee, still holding Nico’s hands.

“Niccolo Matteo di Angelo, will you marry me?”

Nico’s dark eyes stared back at Will with an expression that Will couldn’t read. Will couldn’t guess whether Nico wanted to scream in pure joy or cry or upset or maybe he wanted to hit Will on his head for being so not romantic-

Then Nico sighed and looked away from Will. “Why do you have to ruin it, Will?”

Will felt like his heart plummeted down into Tartarus. Then it struck him. The conversation they had years ago.

“Schist! I screwed up, didn’t I?”

Will stood up, feeling how his heart started cracking. He slowly rubbed his face with both hands. He was so so stupid. He should have planned it. He should have at least prepared something instead of just asking the question. Holy Hades, he hadn’t even had a ring yet!

He let out a long desperate sigh as he ran his hand over his head. He braced himself to peek at Nico. Nico still stood where he was, only one step away from Will. He still had that unreadable expression on his face. He kept his eyes at Will, head slightly tilted to the left, like he was curious about what Will about to do next.

Will took another deep breath, trying to come up with a plan.

“Nico, I am so so very sorry,” he said. “You deserve something better. And I will give it to you. You deserve nothing but the best, and what I just did wasn’t even close to something good.”

“Will-“

But Will kept on talking. A plan already formed in his head. He would fix this. He had to, he wanted to, and he would. He took Nico’s hands again, praying to whichever deities up there to have some mercy on him and help him fixing this mess that he just created.

“Nico, darling. Listen. Give me another chance, okay? Just one. One more chance. Give me twenty four hours and I will ask you again but not in this shitty way but in whatever way you want me to. Just tell me. This time I will make it right. It will be something-“

“Will.” This time Nico put two fingers on Will’s lips to stop him from talking. “Stop.”

So Will stopped talking. For a second. The moment Nico took away his fingers from his lips, he blurted out a question.

“Are you mad at me?”

It looked like Nico was holding back a smile when he shook his head. “No, Will. I'm not mad at you.”

Will’s chest felt lighter. He opened his mouth, ready to repeat his pleas of having another chance but Nico was quicker.

“Will, listen to me.”

Will blinked.

“I need to tell you something.”

 _Gods. This must be it_ , Will thought. He must have screwed up so bad and this must be the part where Nico was going to tell him that it’s all over now.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Nico’s eyes widened again. “What? No! What makes you think so?”

“Because I screwed up! And you told me that I ruined it but believe me Nico, we could fix it. We could-“

“Will, for the love of Apollo and all his Muses, would you please listen to me?”

Will shut up.

Nico took a deep breath, and took Will’s hand. He squeezed it. “Now, wait here, okay?”

Will nodded. Nico pecked his cheek and let go of Will’s hands. Will watched as Nico walked to the cabinets, the one where he kept his precious herbs and spices. It’s one of the cabinets that Will never touched. Nico loved cooking and he treasured the herbs and spices that he kept there. He had his own system in arranging the bottles and packages in the cabinet, and Will had learned the hard way that Nico would know if any of the bottles moved for even just half-an-inch.

Nico opened the cabinet and took something from it. Will started to wonder how would some Italian herbs and spices had anything to do with what just happened. Then as he watched Nico who was walking back towards him, he finally saw what it was that Nico held in his hand.

Will gasped.

Nico stopped in front of Will, his dark eyes were soft but also full with determination.

There was a small, amused smile on Nico’s lips as he held up the small box on his hand for Will to see.

“I have already planned to be the one asking you the question. But you ruined it.”

Will’s hand flew to his mouth. He had no idea how he was still standing when his legs felt like they were turned into overcooked spaghetti. He had no idea how on earth he was still breathing when he was about to burst into millions of glitters and confetti.

Nico flipped the box open. A pair of golden rings stood out on the dark blue velvet of the box. There was a thin black stripe around the middle of each ring.

Nico took Will’s left hand and held it firmly in his.

“Will, you are the one who stayed with me. The one who asked me to stay. The one who gave me a reason to stay. You are the one that made me feel my life is something worth to live in. I don’t know whether it was fate or anything that made us found each other, I am just glad that we did.”

Will tried to hold his tears, but a stubborn one still rolled out of his eyes.

“With you, everything felt a bit easier. Life was not easy. It would never be easy for us. But with you, it’s more bearable. And I can only think of you when I try to think of the future.”

Still holding Will’s hand in his, Nico kneeled down on one knee.

“William Lucian Solace, will you marry me?”

Will smiled but that smile wasn’t even close to what he was feeling now.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Just answer the question, tesoro. You’ve ruined half of my plan so I would really appreciate it if you don’t ruin the other half.”

“Yes, Nico. Yes.”

The half-crescent moon weaved its way back to Nico’s lips as he took one of the rings from the box, and put it on the floor. He gently slid the ring into Will’s finger, then brought Will’s hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

Nico took the box back and stood up. Will took the other ring out. His hands were slightly shaky as he took Nico’s left hand, but as he slid the ring into Nico’s finger, he knew that this was one of the best things that ever happened to him in his life.

He brought Nico’s hand to his lips, and kissed the knuckles. The gold felt cold against his lips, and Nico’s eyes that were staring at him were warm. Will’s heart swelled and it felt like his chest was about to explode with this blissful, heavenly feeling.

Will wrapped his around Nico, kissing him like it was the only thing that kept him alive. Somewhere at the back of his head he half-heard the sound of the box fell on the floor but then everything was forgotten as he felt Nico cupping his cheeks, kissing him back.

Nico slowly pulled away, but he gently put his finger on Will’s lips, like he was trying to touch the taste of the kiss left there. Will opened his eyes, and kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico leaned his cheek on Will’s chest, and let Will wrapped his arms around him.

“I'm sorry that I ruined your plan,” Will said.

Nico chuckled. “It’s okay. You only ruined half of it.”

“And I’m sorry for not being romantic when proposing.”

Nico pulled away just a little. He kissed the tip of Will’s nose. “Nothing to be sorry for, _tesoro_. You’re just being you, and that’s what I love the most about you.”

He rested his head on Will’s shoulder. “Besides, you have your twenty-four hours to fix your proposal,” he teased.

Will laughed. “Okay. But when I do it, can you wear that grey sweater that you got from Hazel? I love it when you wear it.”

Nico snorted. But Will could feel he nodded.

“Noted,” Nico said. “And if there’s any dancing involved in the proposal, let me know first what song we’ll be dancing to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I can't believe that I've FINISHED another fic! And it's even more unbelievable that there are people who actually read it. So for those of you who read, and still read it until the last part, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Hopefully I can write some more :)  
> 2\. I kind of imagined that the song that they danced to was What A Heavenly Way to Die by Troye Sivan. Or maybe Always by Panic!at the Disco. But if you have other ideas, let me know :D

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading! It would literally make my day if you let me know what you think about this.  
> 


End file.
